


The Umbrella

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mycroft is a Softie, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse





	The Umbrella

1\. For the love of cake and umbrellas by uncomfortablefingerguns

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647082>

Favourite line: Mycroft's mind began to race. Cake, but his umbrella, but cake...how could he choose between the two? He began to put down his umbrella, but what if it rained? He picked back up the umbrella. He put down the cake. But what if he got hungry? He went back and forth for a few minutes, alternating which one to leave home, but he couldn't bear to leave either.

 

2\. Couples counselling by mycroftsumbrella

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119251>

Favourite line: Jim Moriarty frowned. "Have you ever been so angry at her for ignoring you that you wanted to burn the heart out of her or make her into shoes?"

 

3\. Rain by DancingFish

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/564289>

Favourite line: The umbrella had opened without complaint when they’d stepped into it. What upset him that night had little to do with the rain. It was the leaning. Mycroft had the most annoying habit of leaning on his umbrella. He leaned on his umbrella for much the same reason that his brother turned up his coat collar. He thought it made him look cool.

 

4\. Mystrade vs. Mycake vs. Umbrellacroft , Or: The things that Greg has to compete with. By LadyLilyMalfoy

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/488443>

Favourite part:

“But…just this _one_ thing. It’s the _only_ thing I _really_ want…”

“Mycroft, it’s a fucking umbrella cake!”

 


End file.
